Cheesy pickup lines (KakashiOC one-shot)
by xXRedPandaismineXx
Summary: Adventures at the grocery store mwahahahaha i suck at summaries... :(


Character information:  
_Midori: She has violet coloured hair that reaches up to her bottom with a long side fringe covering her right eye. She wears a pink short sleeve blouse with black shorts and black suspenders. She wears a black bow around her collage of her blouse and wears a black bowler hat on her head and she also wears black gloves. She has golden yellow eyes and she has a piercing on her left eyebrow. She wears black ninja sandals and her hitai-ate is wrapped around her right arm with konoha's symbol on it._

CHEESY PICKUP LINES

Midori p.o.v:

Oh my god! I am so sick of him and his stupid pickup lines. Every time he sees me he says his cheesy pickup line, flirts then well I just walk off. It's so annoying. Ok I may have a crush on this copy-cat ninja but his pickup lines are so stupid like seriously…. Go get a life dude….

I was at the grocery shop, buying my fruits and veggies for dinner. Suddenly I hear THAT! "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" It was his voice. I looked through the holes of the aisle and saw him on the other side of the shelf that was separating us, talking to a blonde girl that I have never seen before. Oh yeah Hatake? That's how you want to play? It's on like donkey Kong! I looked around for the nearest man my age and smirked when I spotted one. Perfect. I went up to him and grabbed him by the tie.

"Are you a parking ticket coz you've got fine written all over ya!" I said and smirked he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked over at Kakashi, who seemed pissed off, wrapped his arms around the girl and said to her, "I hope you know CPR coz girl you take my breath away!" Now I was pissed off. I looked at the guy and licked my lips.

"Good thing I wore my gloves today or you would be too hot to handle!" I smirked and looked at Kakashi. He was red from anger. He looked at the girl and started playing with her hair. "Are you a light switch coz you turn me on!" Turns you on aye? TURNS YOU ON AYY! Ok so maybe I was little jealous. Ok maybe a lot but how dare he! First he flirts with me then when I don't give him the reaction he wants he goes and flirts with other girls! That damn player!

I turned to the man and started kissing his neck and I smirked. "I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" I said and looked at Kakashi. There was steam coming out of his ears by now. He stomped towards me and pushed the man away from me. I looked at him innocently. Haha Hatake, I win this game.

"What do you think you're doing? Why would you push him like that?" I said with a smirk on my face. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, flirting with other guys?!"

"Eherm, I could do whatever I want. Are you jealous?"  
"No you can't! And of course not, why would I be jealous of him?" He said with a proud look on his face.  
"Of course I could do what I want, you don't own me Hatake!"  
"Hell yea I do! You're mine!" He said and next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Well not exactly lips, there was a cloth but still, it was amazing. I finally pulled away after like 2 minutes and stared at him surprised.

"You know, if you're going to kiss me, at least kiss me with your lips not with your bloody mask!" I said with a red face. He smirked and he slung me over his shoulder. "Well if you insist." We were walking through Konoha's streets with people's eyes on us and me screaming at him to let me go. He started walking up a set of stairs and then he stopped. I heard his keys and soon we were inside a house.

"I don't know where we are but can you put me down now?" He finally put me down on a couch and pushed me down and went on top of me. "You said you wanted me to kiss you with my lips not my mask. Well princess, your wish is my command!" He pulled his mask down and started kissing me.

Wow. This was 1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000 times better than the kiss in the grocery shops. After like 3 minutes, he pulled away and started kissing down my jawline to my neck then my collar bone. He found my soft spot and started sucking and biting it making me moan loudly. He unclipped my suspenders and started unbuttoning my blouse.

After he finished, I flipped over, now with me on top. I started taking his shirt off and started kissing his neck….  
OK LET YOUR IMAGINATION GO WILD AND YOU CONTINUE FROM HERE!  
SORRY GUYS IM STILL TOO YOUNG TO WRITE 'LEMON' OR 'YAOI'….. :"(  
hope you liked it :D 3


End file.
